


Remorse

by FLUFFYJ00N



Category: bts, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, Romance, mermaid, merman, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLUFFYJ00N/pseuds/FLUFFYJ00N
Summary: Jimin was locked away in a facility at an early age. His life depended on the scientists, doing daily improvements to his DNA to create a perfect specimen.After the facility was taken down, all the victims were thrown out and left to fend for themselves. Jimin never knew what his abilities were until he fell head first into the water, and turning into a merman.The only issue was—a shark was only meters away from him.





	Remorse

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing drabble, with slow updates!

Jimin felt his heartbeat ram against his ribcage. The doctors were all fleeing from the scene, like ants scurrying from an ant farm. The entire scene would’ve been chaotic had it not been that they were sent out in secret, with the moonlight being their only source of distinction.

 

The youngling watched as many of his comrades faded into existence, turning invisible, cloaking themselves in the night while running for their lives. It would’ve been considered a mediocre night excluding the single female stretching her limbs in order to run faster.

 

Jimin was the only specialized boy who had the displeasure of not knowing what his capabilities were. Everyone had either mastered their tactics or close to it. He had gone under strict training, and differing tests compared to his friends.

 

The term, 'friends' was used loosely, as nobody knew each other’s real names. Just the code they were given, planted onto their shirt that was never to be taken off.

Policemen quickly flooded the scene, with an array of red and blue lights blinding anyone who passed. Jimin kept his head low, concentrated on his two bare feet as they came in contact with the pebble-filled ground.

A sudden flashlight began to glow brighter near his direction, causing him to squeal and lose his footing, falling into the chaotic waters; ice cold.

Jimin sucked in a breath in the waters, feeling the water choking him up, fingers scratching at the heavens feeling a sudden pounding headache. The vast waters kept swallowing him whole, refusing to let him escape from their hold.

His lungs felt as if they were about to collapse. His heart racing faster, but it was only odd that he hadn’t felt too much pain. He assumed suffocation was something much quicker and painful.

He caressed his cheek by mere chance, feeling gaping slits. He shrieked, sucking in large amounts of poisoned water into his system, but was surprised feeling it slowly soothe his aching need for breathing.

His legs started getting itchy, turning into an inhumane tone. They were sparkly and pink, almost as if he were a reptile. His eyes nearly fell from their sockets from the sudden reaction. He’s never encountered water before, it was so weird, but he’s always been told that it was safe. Water was his friend.

In his deep thoughts, his thighs felt heavier and heavier, looking down, he saw the pink hue of his legs sticking together. Awkwardly, he tried to spread his legs but failed miserably, as they continued to merge together.

 

His screams suddenly purged through the perimeter, the last bits of pure oxygen escaping his respiratory system instantly. He continued to fall deeper into the ocean, struggling to keep afloat as he thrashed, trying to split his legs back into two limbs.

 

His skin now completely covered with slimy scales, shining slightly, shimmering with what Jimin could only assume to be glitter. He flailed his body around, feeling his entire spin easily bend.

 

The flashlights shone into the dark waters, but he was gone beyond their fields of vision. His gills now functioning properly, taking in the water.

 

“Fuck,” were his first words, he latched onto some nearby coral, heaving himself upwards with slight difficulty. He wasn’t able to climb up properly, now using all of the strength of his upper body.

 

He wiped off the sweat that would’ve peppered and rimmed against his forehead but kept disregarding the fact he was underwater. His tail hung over a larger rock, swaying involuntarily before feeling the more translucent aspect of the tip of his tail making contact with some soft substance.

 

He lurched forward, muscles compact, his shirt becoming a bit of a hassle as it kept obscuring his vision while trying to float. He bent back and ripped it off, tossing it aside before going ahead to inspect the fluffy creature.

 

He was careful, steady. Trying to balance himself on the coral, knowing that if he let go he’d fall deeper into the abyss. He flipped himself over, clasping onto the open ends of the coral, climbing down with a nice rhythm. The small indent of the cliff shaping into a makeshift cave. The entire area would’ve been a lovely space to seclude oneself, had it not been infested with a hybrid viperfish.

 

Jimin squealed in slight terror, seeing his dull eyes contrasting with his entire being. The eyes were practically glowing like two pearls replaced for his visionaries. The viperfish crawled closer, having legs, unlike the poor merman who had lost the grip of the coral.

 

He slowly fell, heart, pounding once more in an erratic manner. His survival skills pried themselves as he began scratching at all the surfaces possible as done before.

 

Finally, he had been making progress, finally swimming upward. There was an unexpected weight at his hips, but the thrill of now getting away from the pitch black scene was more than welcome.

 

Back onto his familiar coral, he curled up onto it, ignoring the viperfish that sat beside him.

 

The hybrid yawned unexpectedly, skin tainted with green around his pale skin, “I haven’t seen you here before,” the viperfish crooned, voice deeper than Jimin could ever imagine.

 

The merman shivered unexpectedly, rubbing his arms in attempts to warm himself up in the tragic temperature, “I just moved here,” he hummed softly, slowly relaxing, knowing the latter wasn’t too much of a foe.

 

“From the cleaner waters?” The viperfish hummed, taking his feet into his hands; stretching, “I heard lots of mermaids are coming here to try and get revenge on the sharks.”

 

Jimin keened onto the flourishing coral, “No I came from above,” he easily let the truth unveil, “But uh-“ he took notice of how the latter could easily be mistaken as a human in a silly costume. The gills were there, along with those white grilling eyes, and the patches of green swelled whenever he took breaths, “Are you a human?”

 

The fish scrunched his nose up, “I haven’t heard of anyone using such a term. But I’m short, I was. But thanks to an experiment or two, I’m this.”

 

His expression fell immediately, “I’m judging that you’ve been experimented on too?” The fish swam upward, legs dangling overhead easily like an acrobat, “Your entire fish physique looks artificial. Almost plastic, you know?”

 

Jimin marveled at the delicate gestures the viperfish had contorted himself into, “You’re very pretty,” his words slipped out before being able to process them. The blood rushed up to his cheeks and rose to the tips of his ears, giving a cartoon-esque vibe that wasn’t expected.

 

The viperfish twisted his eyebrows together and gave a sorry smile, “I don’t hear that every day,” he whispered softly, almost timidly, “I don’t talk to others often, either.”

 

“Why is that?” Jimin tore off a piece of coral, earning scornful look. He brushed it off easily, wanting to better acknowledge the underlying secrets the viperfish held closely to himself.

 

It’s almost as if the question only offended the latter, “Well,” his voice, as mature as it sounded, gave off a childish and sassy tone. “Unlike you, I'm not all pretty and dolled up. I’ve been turned into a weird fish! You literally can only see the whites of my eyes.”

 

Jimin tossed the torn bit of coral into one hand, and to the other, “You’re very beautiful. I’m sorry for everyone who has disregarded your beauty,” the comment drifted off silently, with the pair sitting in the most awkward of silence.

 

“You’ve become quite comfortable with your situation,” the viperfish piped up once more, silence wasn’t something he was keen on suffering, “I went crazy the moment I found out I’ve been taken away my normal life.”

 

Jimin watched as his tail suddenly slammed against the sunken cave, “I’m a little excited, If I’m being honest with you,” the viperfish almost flared at the intrusion of the indent but said nothing about the matter, “I’ve always been the one they tested on the most, but they never told me what I was gonna be able to do.”

 

“They told me people would fear me,” The viperfish commented, swiping the broken coral from the man’s hand, “It’s something I’ve always dreamed of. Having the upper hand in situations. I thought I’d be tough, mean looking. But now, I look as if I was run over by a truck. Three times.”

 

Jimin turned around, hands against a certain patch of complex fish and human skin into one. He didn’t know why he felt the need to hold the man’s chin, but he leans forward and pressed a small kiss beside his ear, “You’re beautiful. I wish you’d stop complaining.”

 

The viperfish has a coy expression, “Anyway, I haven’t asked for your name yet, it seems. Might you enlighten me?” The viperfish swam to the end of the coral,next to the man’s tail.

 

Jimin leaned forward and brought his tail manually to his side, “I’m Park Jimin,” he whispered thoughtfully, “I’m nineteen and a genetically modified mutant.”

 

“What a coincidence,” the viperfish giggled, “I’m Kim Taehyung, Nineteen, and also a mutant freak,” the laugh was more forced than not but better than nothing. “But, human names don’t go well around here. I’ve had a name change over the years.”

 

The merman sucked in his lower lip, “Wait- over the years?” The pause was almost deafening but the fish’s dumb expression had yet to be wiped off, “You mean you’ve been stuck like this for years? Are you able to change back?”

 

The “Taehyung” male gradually peddled his legs as he spoke, “I’ve tried. I missed my family so I went out, I could breathe and walk normally- but,” he paused, “I still looked like a freak. It wasn’t October so I could really pass it off for Halloween. Someone called the cops on me too. I almost got captured by animal control.”

 

He drew his tan legs up to his chest, tinted hair in crazy strands above his head, “So I’m stuck here. In the ocean, or I could live as an experiment.”

 

Jimin was silent, absorbing the newfound knowledge, “I’ve never met my family,” he explained, “I don’t have a reason to leave. So,” he twisted his body to face the viperfish, “I’ll stay with you. I’ll be your new family.”

 

“Fuck, that’s gay,” Taehyung wheezed, holding is abdomen in a soft clutch before releasing himself, “Wait, do you want a look around?”

 

Jimin paused, feeling the slick from his tail as he ran his fingers against it, “I’d love to, but I don’t know how to swim,” he admitted shyly, running a hand through the soft strands of his hair.

 

The viperfish was keen on the idea of making an embarrassment out of the merman as he took his hands, nudging him closer and off of the coral garden, “I’ll lead you,” the voice he managed to muster was calm but quite malicious.

 

The merman slipped his hands back, “I’m happy here on my little paradise,” Jimin nearly shrieked after almost toppling over the edge. The viperfish, being one to run out of patience quick, merely snatched his wrists again and put all his force in keeping them elevated. “Trust me, Jimin,” the viperfish giggled.

 

Taehyung struggled in keeping them both swimming, as he loud yells erupting from the back of Jimin’s throat, violent protests of “Put me back!” And “You’re so stupid!” Repeated like a mantra.

 

“You’re doing fine!” Taehyung yelled back, giggling as he continued to lead the two in the clearer waters, favoring from the ones shadowed over by a cliff.

 

Jimin swallowed, “Fucking-“ he caught his breath, “You’re a horrible family! I’m disowning you!” Were his yells throughout the entire trio. The response he got was a “You can’t do that!”

 

The blinding light in the water caused them both to quit bickering. A small civilization of plenty of normal fish swam in their peaceful routines. Taehyung grinned upon finding a certain fish in particular.

 

All the other fish swam in terror, bodies too large and unnatural for them to feel comfortable around. A certain clownfish. He was small and endearing, but the face he pulled off was anything but.

 

“We can talk to the creatures here,” Taehyung informed happily, before turning around and facing the clownfish, “Hi! How are you?”

 

The clownfish looked up, peering through the small eyes that had adorned on their face, “Oh, hey squid!” The clownfish giggled, wiping their small chest upon seeing the hybrids. His enthusiasm faded upon seeing the merman.

 

The clownfish swallowed, “Who- who you got there?” His voice timid, hiding behind the viperfish’s hand.

Taehyung glanced down and pet the fish’s head before gesturing to the merman, “This is-“ he paused, trying to come up with a suitable alias, “Pinky.” 

 

The clownfish nodded, “Alright, nice to meet you, Pinky!” While refusing to escape from the comfort of Taehyung, he did present a small fin to the latter. 

 

Jimin wobbled awkwardly as he took out his pinky and shook the fish’s fin. An odd interaction, but at least introductions were made. 

 

“Why’s your name squid?” Jimin asked softly, hoping the clownfish wouldn’t hear, but the small little fish swam out, right in front of the boy’s eyes, “Well I’ll tell you!” The confidence bloomed out of nowhere, taking both hybrids by surprise, “Once, there was this big ugly squid, he was about,” his small wingspan only allowed him to show a minuscule model, “This big!” 

 

“Wow,” Jimin complied, faking the sincerity, “Was it really that big?” The clownfish nodded hyperactively, “Super big! And he was gon’ eat Lil’ ol’ me!” His voice kept getting more and more dramatic, like one of a child. 

 

Jimin said nothing, turning to see how Taehyung was reacting but showed no sign of recognition. He turned back and watched the fish babble, “Right! So the squid was about to make me burst! He was squeezing me so long!” He growled, “And hard!”

 

His moment of aggression faded, “Until Taehyung popped his eye out! And did a little one of these,” he made a few boxer motions, stepping side to side and throwing his fins around, “And he ate the squid! That’s why he’s Squid.” 

 

Jimin turned around again, “You ate the squid?” His hand that had once been resting on Taehyung’s shoulder retreated quickly as if the latter burned him. 

 

The viperfish hybrid swallowed, “You gotta do what you gotta do.” He licked his lips, “It’s eat or be eaten in this world.” 

 

Jimin froze, his blood running cold, “Right! It’s eat or be eaten!” The fish agreed, swimming up to Taehyung’s finger for a little petting session, “Speaking of! I’m kind of hungry, let’s get a bite to eat, yeah?”

 

Taehyung smiled, a sharp array of teeth, albeit just a little blunt, they were sure to draw blood quickly upon pressure. “What a coincidence. I’m starving right now.” 

 

Jimin turned away, feeling utterly awkward, his tail slapping the sand beneath them. The extremity complied to his structural movement, but he couldn’t help but foolishly control it. 

 

The viperfish yawned, “Alright, let’s get going,” and off he went. The small fish swam as fast as he could, his small little tail only swishing in small strokes. Taehyung was already at a fair distance away, ushering the two to accompany him. 

 

The merman laid himself on the ground, and crawled awkwardly, not knowing what else to do, given the fact that his support has dashed off without him. He’d like to be at least a little distressed about the situation but found it quite comical. 

 

The small fish went at the same pace as the struggling merman. Jimin continued dragging his fingers against the sand and pushing himself toward. The entire muscle contractions were easier since he was underwater. 

 

His heavy tail caused him to slow down. Which was ironic, since the large tail would help him become faster if he used it properly. Jimin closed his eyes, drinking in the new lifestyle that he had to adapt to. Fresh air wasn't a necessity, and having people constantly swarm around him for answers was now out of question. Taehyung was far ways ahead, happily swimming along and somehow avoiding all the pretty fish that encountered him

 

Jimin sucked in his lip, rubbed his hands together and began to curiously sway his tail along with the current of the water. The swift tactic propelled him further, and a smile crept onto his face, "I'm getting the hang of this."

 


End file.
